Fuka Gakuen Musical
by chapellefan
Summary: In the land of Fuka, a pandemic breaks out. Music fever. Watch and read as all your favorite Mai Hime characters dance and sing, butchering your favorite childhood songs, such as The Little Mermaid, Wicked and much more! ShizNat in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 reedited

(**A/N:** I do not own or claim to own Mai Hime. Mai Hime is licensed to Studio Sunrise and Bandai Entertainment. Please support the official release.

In fact, for that matter, I do not own musicals. Musicals have been a long part of society and thus rightly belongs so. Please support musicals by going to them. Oh, and I don't own any of the songs parodied in this fanfiction.

Thanks again to **CrazyNinjaPenguin** for doing yet another excellent editing job.

Dedicated to Michael Jackson. As Dave Chappelle once said, "He gave us Thriller" What more could be said? R.I.P. The King of Pop

I do not own 'Part of Your World' which is copyrighted to Disney.)

_**Fuka Gakuen Musical**_

It had been yet another long night at the karaoke bar as Mikoto Minagi carried an exhausted Mai Tokiha through their dorm room. It had been several months since the fall of Lord Kyokyou and Mai insisted on yet another night of singing to a backdrop with listed lyrics. By this point, much of the participants, former Hime, had gotten rather sick of Mai's need to sing to pop songs. After a long night of partying, drinking and the occasional stripping, Mikoto laid Mai on her bed.

"That was so much fun, Mikoto!" The orange-haired girl said half asleep. "We have to do it some time again…"

Mikoto stretched her arms out and gave a wide mouthed yawn. "Mai needs sleep and so do I. Let's talk about it over breakfast."

Mai still hummed a few bars of "Pieces of Me" as she started to lose consciousness.

"Hey. You remember when Nao singing, 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion?" Mai could almost hear Nao stretching her vocals to keep up with the Canadian's powerful voice.

"Uh huh." Mikoto nodded.

"And do you remember Chie singing 'These Boots Are Made for Walkin''?" Mai's eyelids were barely able to keep themselves open as she continued her slurred rant.

"Hmm." The cat girl could barely spit out. At this point, her body was reaching its limit as well.

"But I think I liked Natsuki's and the President's duet the best! Remember, Mikoto? They sang, 'I Will Always Love You.'" I think Natsuki looked so embarrassed." Mai hummed a few bars of the song, about to collapse.

"Go to bed, Mai." Mikoto said, nearly about to fall asleep while standing up.

Mai shook her head at Mikoto's ignorance. It wasn't simply the music that made everything great. It was the gathering of friends and classmates that made it so important. In a few weeks, graduation would happen and she, Mikoto and Natsuki might not see each other again. It was important to hold on as long as she could.

"I just wish…that we could keep singing…even without a karaoke machine."

With that in mind, Mai Tokiha, Mikoto Minagi and the rest of Fuka Gakuen fell into a deep sleep, continuing the gentle silence of the evening.

Except one person, wide awake, happened to hear Mai's wish.

"So you wished it, so it shall be granted," said a particularly sly voice. With a snap of the fingers, the plan had already been put into motion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Mai Tokiha woke up. She breathed in a breath of fresh air, while stretching her arms out. However, as she turned to her right, she found that the bed next to hers was completely empty and unkempt. It was here Mai began to worry. If Mikoto was missing, there was no telling how dire the consequences could be. There was also a slight chance she could've been hurt.

It was also about this time a flute and violin began to start a subtle tune.

"_Look at this mess._

_Where could she be?_

_Is there nothing but trouble waiting for me?_

_Wouldn't you think she's the girl_

_The girl who'll eat anything?"_

Quickly, Mai twirled towards the kitchen with the music slowly building.

"_Look at this fridge_

_Expirations untold._

_How much junk food can one freezer hold?_

_Looking in here, you can think_

_She can have anything_

_We've got bentos and riceballs aplenty_

_We've got meatballs and ice cream galore!_

_You want lamb kabobs?_

_We've got fifty._

_But who cares? _

_She wants more!"_

With that, she leapt back to the beds where she made them, while continuing to hit every key note.

"_She has to be where the doughnuts are._

_She has to be, has to be there scarfing._

_Eating too much with a- what do you call those things?_

_Oh-spork!"_

_Eating like that, you won't feel that well._

_Afterwards she might get constipation, indigestion._

_I better find her before she gets-what's the word again?_

_Oh, gas!"_

With that, she found herself in the center of the living room and started chorus as the music swelled up.

"_Maybe she's fine, maybe I'm wrong,_

_How long have I been singing this song?_

_Wish I could see, Wish I could find_

_Where's Mikoto?"_

With that, Mai realized that she had been singing in a full Broadway style along to _The Little Mermaid_. With that, she did what any normal high school girl would do.

She panicked.

"Ehh?" She cried out so loud that all her neighbors could hear her.


	2. Chapter 2

(**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own Mai Hime. Mai Hime is copyrighted to Sunrise Studios and Bandai Entertainment. Please support the official release.

All songs parodied belong to their respectful owners. The Circle of Life is copyrighted to Elton John and the Disney Corporation.

Thanks yet again to **CrazyNinjaPenguin** for another fine Beta-reading)

**_Fuka Gakuen Musical 2_**

Mai, feeling somewhat dazed after her morning performance, decided to run down as quickly as she could before the orchestra started up again and she would be forced to sing another song. However, she shook her head in confusion when she arrived at school; the entire student body was singing and dancing just as she had. The kendo club sang the battle tune from Mulan. Many of the girls were singing the famous song, "Matchmaker". Even the usual tight-faced boys who normally appalled by singing were now in a chorus line, lifting one leg after the other.

Hesitantly, Mai dodged each of the leaping dancers and found her way to the lunch table, finding a confused Chie Haruda and a mortified Aoi Sennou.

"Aoi-san, what's wrong?" Mai asked when she finally seated herself at the table.

Chie leaned in and whispered. "She sung the entire lyrics of 'Can't Touch This' by MC Hammer."

Mai didn't see anything wrong with that. "So?"

"She had her very own version of the pajama pants."

"Oh..." Mai said. Somehow, she couldn't help feel a bit ashamed for the girl sitting with her head face down on the table.

"That's not even the worst part! I did it in front of the entire boy's track team!" Aoi said with her self-esteem decreasing at every passing minute.

"We have to get to the bottom of this!" Chie declared with a finger pointed in the air. "Even if it kills us, we need to figure out the source of this madness!"

"Maybe it isn't so bad." Mai said sheepishly. "I mean, it's not like anyone is getting hurt-I mean, physically hurt while doing this..."

"Are you kidding me?" Chie cried. "Soon, it won't be long before the student body starts singing Oscar Award Winning songs from movies shot in India!"

"Oh, c'mon, Chie-san. What are the chances of that happening?"

Mai, who hadn't checked her surroundings since she began her conversation, was caught by surprise when group of students came in and disproved her theory.

**"Jai Hoooooo!**

**Jai Hoooooooooo!**

**Jai-ai Hooooooooo!**

**Jai Hoooooooooo!"**

"Hmm..." Mai said with a tinge of embarrassment on her face. "Maybe this is getting a tad bit out of hand."

Chie constantly checked her cell phone for text messages and voice recordings. "Based on what I've heard from the grapevine- I mean, the school gossip, whoever is within the perimeter of Fuka Gakuen's campus is bound to sing a song from any musical written in the past 100 years."

Mai shuddered at the very thought of it, especially with her extensive knowledge of musical theatre. "That's a lot of songs. Which one did you sing, Aoi-san?"

"Me?" Chie said with her eyes still glued to her text message. "I haven't sung anything, but who knows? It could happen at any moment. If you're lucky, you'll be in the shower. But if you're not, you could end up singing in front of the entire student body."

Mai gasped. Even with her love for karaoke, she didn't want to sing a song against her will. However, she quickly found a glorious loophole in which she could escape to.

"Wait, if you already sung a song, are you free from the curse entirely?"

"Who knows?" Chie replied while texting back. "Based on what I heard, even if you're done with your main song, you can still be part of a chorus or even... a back up singer!"

Aoi gasped at this. Mai, realizing how not everyone was enthusiastic about being in a chorus line, faked a gasp as well.

"Aoi-san, Chie-san, I swear I'll get to the bottom of this…as soon as I find Mikoto. You haven't seen her around here, have you?" Both of them shook their heads. Mai began to worry. It would only be a matter of time before chaos would ensue. Whenever Mikoto was let off her leash, nothing sort of total chaos ensued. Last time, she not only took out the school's kendo team, but broke a vending machine in her madness. Mai grew gray hairs just thinking about the consequences.

However, just as the orange-haired girl was about to depart, she heard a thick voice scream to the public announcement system.

"**Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba **

**Sithi uhm ingonyama"**

The moment the chant hit her ears, Mai abandoned all need to pursue Mikoto and look toward the direction of the girl's dormitory. She wasn't sure who had begun the song, but further listening led her to believe that it might have been Tate Yuuichi, possibly due to a mental breakdown.

"**Nants ingonyama bagithi baba**

**Sithi uhhmm ingonyama**

**Ingonyama**

Siyo Nqoba

Ingonyama

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala"

"Wow…" Mai said, almost deep in a trance. "I have no idea what the PA system just said, but somehow I feel inclined to walk towards the main building."

"Let's do so." Chie added, as she and several thousand other students, possibly some not from Fuka, lumbered slowly towards the main building. Teenagers of all shapes and sizes gathered for a historical event. Problem was none of them knew what it was. Suddenly, a deep low female voice rocked the system.

"_From the day we arrive on campus _

_And blinking, step into the school _

_There's more clubs to see than can ever be seen _

_More clubs to joined than can ever be joined_

_There's far too much to take in here _

_More to find than can ever be found _

_But the bell ringing loud _

_Through the PA System _

_Keeps great and small on the endless run"_

Mai found a chance to gaze at her surroundings. All people from all clubs had been entranced by this voice as to continue to walk. Somehow, people became kinder to each other, as bullies helped the nerds they picked on and teachers gave A's to their students. Mai and company finally arrived only to turn their heads up at a figure wearing a dark executive uniform.

"Reito-san?" Mai whispered to herself.

"_It's the Circle of Fuka _

_And it moves us all _

_Through grades and clubs _

_Through Facebook and Myspace _

_Till we find our place _

_On the path to detention"_

It was here that Mai noticed Reito carrying something rather large so that he held it with both arms.

"_In the Circle _

_The Circle of Fuka"_

With all his strength Reito thrust the object he held out before the crowd, revealing it to be a middle-schooler with jet black hair and a pair of gazing yellow eyes

"Hi, Mai!" Mikoto yelled out, thus breaking the hypnotic trance. A young girl shrieked loudly, pointing at the cat girl.

"Mikoto! Get down from there!"

"But-"

"I said get down!" Mai yelled demonically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: **I do not own or claim to own Mai Hime. Mai Hime is copyrighted to Bandai Entertainment as well as to Sunrise Studios. Please support the official release.

_**Fuka Gakuen Musical 3**_

After a somewhat catastrophic school assembly, the students returned to doing their own musical numbers while Mai, Mikoto, Reito, Chie and Aoi were busy discussing the events that had been occurring all over the school.

"Mikoto!" Mai chided. "How could you have done that? What would've happened if you fell? What do you think I would've done without you?"

Mikoto stretched her right cheek as a sign of remorse. "I'm sorry, Mai. But it looked like so much fun! I couldn't help myself."

Chie turned to the male council member. "What about you, Reito-san? Why did you go through all the effort of carrying Mikoto?"

Reito shrugged his shoulders. "I can't quite explain it myself. It seemed as if an invisible force drove me to do it."

It was then Tate and Shiho arrived at the scene. No one gave them recognition.

"Oi, Tokiha!" Tate whined while rubbing the back of his head. "What's going on? Why does everyone want to sing all of a sudden?"

Mai gave Tate a suspicious look. "Why are you asking me? It's not like I had anything to do with it!" At this point everyone was staring at Mai, who had stood up during her outburst. Patting down her Fuka uniform, she sat down at the lunch bench.

"Besides, what were you doing during the ceremony?"

"Couldn't you tell? I was singing in African!" Everyone's suspension of disbelief stretched thinner thanks to Tate's comment.

"Tate-san," Reito asked, sipping on a cup of fresh tea. "Since when do you speak Zulu?"

"Since this stupid curse came into town! When the time came on, I began speaking African as if I was born there! My voice became a lot deeper too."

Mai looked to her friend beside her. "Shiho-chan, what were you doing?"

"I was singing the song!" Shiho smiled widely. At this point, everyone's suspension of disbelief had been tossed out the window.

"Please tell me that's a joke...." Mai said, somehow jealous of this fact. "You actually were able to get your voice that deep?"

"I like this curse!" Shiho grinned widely, proud of her accomplishment.

"Well, either way we should-" Chie paused the conversation to check one her incoming text. Her eyes burst open when she realized what had happened.

"Oh my gawd! Everyone, to the courtyard! We have to hurry!"

Mai became the voice of concern to the group. "Chie, what's wrong? Who's in trouble?"

"It's Kuga! She's…she's…it's too horrible to describe! We have to hurry!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_How long has it been?_" Natsuki asked herself. Her body had been drained of all of its energy, and her mind was going to waste. _"Two hours? Three hours? How long have I endured this hell?_"

She couldn't stop dancing. Her life became nothing more but an infinite loop of exhaustion, each time taking a bit more out of her lifespan.

"_I…I can't make it. I guess this is goodbye, my friends._"

With her hands above her heads, her hips jostling side to side and looking at an ecstatic Shizuru Fujino to her right, the techno music began again.

"_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era hander_

_Gör som vi gör_

_Ta några steg åt vänster_

_Lyssna och lär_

_Missa inte chanson_

_Nu är vi här med_

_Caramelldansen"_

The students stalked and glared. Months upon months of damage had been done to her loner reputation. And worst of all, the song was stuck in her head. She would have not survived if a fellow group didn't appear at once.

"OMG WTF, Natsuki!" Mai yelled pointing to the scene of the crime.

Tate pointed fiercely at the scene in question. "An infinite loop of Caramelldansen! No one can survive that!"

"Somebody get me the hell off this crazy thing!" Natsuki screamed as the high pitched chorus continued to torture her.

"Don't bother." Quoted a random boy in the audience with very specific expositional knowledge. "If you take her off there, she'll have to be replaced with someone else. It's just how this thing goes."

"Crap!" Mai said. "We're going to have to sacrifice someone completely worthless and unrelated to the other strange events this place has seen. I nominate Shiho."

"I second that nomination." Tate quipped loudly.

"Hey!" The young octopus girl cried out. "I was totally related to the-"

"I'll go." Aoi said, pumping a fist.

"Aoi-san… Are you sure?" Mai asked in order to validate Aoi's statement.

"I have to. Nobody deserves to go through Carmelldansen forever. Maybe a hundred times at first, then you go watch something else, but then come back to it again. But indefinitely and continuously? No one deserves that, not even Shiho."

As Aoi went to the center of the crowd, she was stopped by a shout. "Hold it!"

Aoi turned around to see Chie Haruda put a hand on her shoulder. "I can't let you go there alone. I'll dance with you too."

"No, Chie! You mustn't! If you do this, you'll never enjoy Carmelldansen again!" Aoi pleaded to her friend, but Chie would hear none of it.

"If it's for you, then it's worth it." Chie said as the two of them held hands, because as everybody knows holding hands suggests something more in an otherwise platonic relationship. The two of them stepped toward the center, tapped Natsuki and Shizuru out and danced to the techno beat.

"Ara, ara." Shizuru said with a gentle smile. "That was quite fun. I hope we can dance again, Natsuki."

"Oh god, I think I'm going to throw up." Natsuki replied as she heaved over.

After several moments of warm soup and peer counseling, the group had to figure out what had happened to the school and decide upon their plan of action. Everyone had sat in the lunch area and pondered on what had happened to cause this event.

"I have a feeling someone with a lot of power is screwing with us." Mai said hunched over. "I think it has something to do with the Hime incident."

Natsuki responded replied, "I've already checked into that. Apparently the curse only works when you come into the vicinity of the island. Anyone else who's been off campus is not affected by the curse. Good thing I'm emotionally scared and naturally paranoid, otherwise we'd be stuck not knowing what's going on."

"That's great!" Tate screamed out. "We can get someone that's offshore to help us!"

"We should call Midori." Reito quietly responded while still sipping his tea. "Her expertise on Hime should aid us in this matter."

For a while Natsuki went dead silent, as if she had hidden something from the group.

"Natsuki… " Mai said in a very stern fashion. "Can we call Midori-chan?"

"Not really…" The lone wolf muttered to herself.

"Why?" Mai's patience was wearing thin.

"Because…" Natsuki said something under her breath so quietly that not even Shizuru could hear.

"Natsuki, why can't we call Midori?"

"Because she's on an excavation for the Holy Grail in an attempt to keep it from the remnants of the Third Reich while getting to know her estranged father, played by Sean Connery!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the tomb, the Nazis ran toward the exit, avoiding the rocks falling on them.

"Who knew incurring the wrath of God would be so painful!" One Nazi yelled as he ran in circles.

In the meantime, Dr. Midori Jones reached deep into a large opening in order to reach the Holy Grail.

"Midori!" Sean Connery said. "Let it go. An immortal life isn't worth it."

"Screw immortality! I want to drink Schnapps out of it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh." Said Mai. Somehow, she wasn't surprised to learn this kind of development from Natsuki. Midori always was the eccentric one of the group.

Tate exclaimed another idea. "Well, then we'll get help from Akira-kun! Her experience as a ninja will help us out!"

The rest of the group paused as if they knew something the blond haired boy didn't.

"What?"

"Um… Well… " Mai spoke as she decided to tell the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**From the land of the Rising Sun, 100 determined athletes have accepted the challenge to become Ninja Warrior.**"

"Welcome back to American Ninja Warrior Challenge 4!" Said the announcer to the camera. "We've not only met someone who's beaten the extensive challenge course, but able to shatter all Ninja Warrior records set before, including Japanese ones. Here with me now is the victor of American Ninja Warrior, Akira Okuzaki."

There a ninja dressed in black and purple bowed humbly to the camera.

"Akira, how were you able to climb 50 feet, balance yourself on an inch thick rope, swing continuously over murky waters and trampoline yourself to victory?"

"Heh! In my village, toddlers and the extremely mentally handicapped can take this course with ease. It was only natural I shatter all records."

"Very nice. Very nice. Is there someone you'd like to give a shout out to?"

"Yes. I'd like to acknowledge my father, always watching over me, my village who I hope I've made proud and the idiot Takumi who will die if he even thinks of entering me into this again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group stood in silence from Mai's story. Somehow, the story concerning Akira shocked them more than the story concerning Midori. Regardless, they were in the same position as background music from the Hannah Montana movie began to start up.

"We need to gather as many Hime as possible." Mai declared with a pump of her fist. "Who do we have left?"

Natsuki rubbed her head, thinking of all the remaining Hime. "We've got Sister Yukariko, Nao and Yukino left. It's possible some of them possess some sort of knowledge of what happened."

Mikoto popped up from her seat. "So if we find the others, we can stop the music?"

"Hopefully so." Reito replied, while still drinking his tea. "If this goes on any longer, I fear it will be the end of Fuka Academy as we know it."

"Then we'll split up." Mai said. "Mikoto and I will go find Sister Yukariko. Natsuki and Shizuru, you go find Nao. Reito-san, you go with Tate and Shiho-chan to find Yukino-chan. We have to do this, for everyone's sake. Let's go!"

And thus, all the students ran off in separate directions in order to find their next goal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akane Higurashi decided to check her messages again.

"**You have 0 new messages and 106 saved messages."**

Akane sighed, realizing there was only one person who ever called her.

"Hi, Akane-chan!" Kazuya's recorded voice comforted Akane. "I wuv you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Suzushiro Executive Committee room, Haruka Suzushiro began to pace up and down, fuming about how the entire student body had become a giant musical. At this point, many would've become upset. However, with Haruka Suzushiro, she had somehow anticipated widespread chaos within the school and began another rant to her assistant, Yukino Kikukawa. The rest of the Suzushiro committee stood by in the background, awaiting further instructions.

"Yukino!" Haruka foamed at the mouth. "It's finally happened. Because of that bubuzuke woman and her lazy leadership, the entire population has gone insane. I knew this would happen. I hate to say I trolled you so, but I trolled you so."

"It's 'I told you so', Haruka-chan." Yukino quickly corrected. "But what do you suggest we do about it?"

Thus, as if there was an invisible cue, the background began playing heavy orchestral music.

Haruka started.

"Times have changed. We haven't got a chance. The only thing the students want to do

Is readily sing and dance!"

Then, Yukino joined in.

"_Should we blame the songfics by Aloneness? Or blame crackfics by Canta Per Me?_"

Finally, the rest of the committee sang along.

"**Or blame Fox Broadcasting's Summer Preview of Glee?**"

"NO! Blame Fujino, Blame Fujino!

It's time all the other's see that all she wants is tea.

Blame Fujino! Blame Fujino!

It's time for show her shame, _**Fujino's to blame**_!

"_Don't blame me; I've done all I can._

_I even voted 12 times for Haruka-chan!_"

"**And don't blame us for taking Suzushiro's side!**

**She's got so much power that we want a free ride!**"

"Then, Blame Fujino, Blame Fujino! With all of her democratic hulabaloo."

"_And that delinquent, Kuga too!"_

"_**Blame Fujino. shame on Fujino, for the smut we must stuff the**_

_**trash we must stash the laughter and Ara, Ara's must all be undone we must blame her the cause of fuss before**_

_**somebody thinks of blaming us**_!!!"

"That's the solution!" Haruka boasted while beating her chest with her fist. "We'll start a smut campaign against Fujino!"

"Smear" Yukino replied.

"Yukino! You try to gather as much dirt as you possibly can on Fujino while the rest of us try to get all the posters and flyers ready, leaving you alone to do all of your work. I know you can do it, Yukino!"

"Of course, Haruka-chan." Yukino smiled. She loved it when Haruka was so confident in her work.

"Now, let's go!" Thus the assertive blond and her loyal followers stormed out the door, not realizing the three students they passed along the way.

"Oh, hello Reito-san, Yuuichi-san, Shiho-chan." Yukino greeted as she neatly stacked the papers.

"Kikukawa-san, we need your help" Reito replied still drinking his tea. "I assume you are aware of the situation at hand."

"Very much so." She replied. "And I assume this very event has to do with our previous status as Hime, correct?"

"Yep." Tate replied. "So do you have any reports of when the curse began?"

Yukino pushed up her glasses. "Well at first we believed it had begun around Midnight last night when someone sang 'Put on Your Sunday Clothes', but it only turned out to be that they were singing along to **Wall-E**."

"I love that movie!" Shiho declared.

"To be honest, songs came out in droves that it's impossible to pin-point the exact time it occurred. But if I were to guess, I'd say it was about 2 A.M."

"2 A.M.? Why does that sound so familiar?" Tate rubbed his blond hair.

"Then perhaps you can tell us of any 'other' anomalies that occurred besides the current situation." Reito said, continuing to drink his tea.

"Well, there has been strange reports coming from the inner sanctum last night, but no one has been able to investigate it because of all the havoc going on."

"Reito! Isn't that where-?"

The obsidian haired boy nodded while sipping his tea. "Where Lord Kyoukou took possession of my body and forced me to do his bidding? Yes, it was."

"I'll text the others and tell them to meet up there." Shiho replied.

"Alright. Can you come with us, Kikukawa?"

"Since I was assigned to gather as much information as I could about the situation at hand, it would be my duty to do so."

Tate raised an eyebrow "You have a very odd relationship with Suzushiro, don't you?"

"That's classified!" Yukino winked and smiled.

**2nd Disclaimer: **I also do not claim to own, 'Blame Canada' by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. 'Blame Canada' is copyrighted to Paramount studios as well as Trey Parker and Matt Stone, whom I am a huge fan of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own Mai Hime. Mai Hime is copyrighted to Sunrise Studios as well as Bandai Entertainment. Please support the official release.

**Fuka Gakuen Musical 4**

Shizuru and Natsuki busily searched the alleys and gutters in order to find Nao Yuuki. Despite seeing several homeless on the streets and rats the size of meatloaves crawling around, Shizuru Fujino found it quite romantic. Often, she would pretend to be scared just to catch a quick grope of her partner.

"Ara, ara." The President said, pretending to be frightened. "I think I saw a rat."

Quickly and sensually, she leapt and grinded herself against the blue haired girl. "Will my Natsuki save me?"

"Shizuru, what did we say about using possessives in our names?" Natsuki grimaced. "Besides, we haven't got time to waste. Right now, more and more people might be falling under the curse."

"Ara, ara." Shizuru smiled. "What makes you say that, my Natsuki?"

Natsuki would've responded but found her speech interrupted by several men in street clothes tap dancing rapidly.

"Oh… just a hunch." She replied.

Just then, a man's blood-curdling scream rang out to from a nearby location. With just an exchange of glances, Shizuru and Natsuki both knew the source and cause of the noise.

Surely enough it was none other than Nao Yuuki standing over a pile of male bodies as she began to fiddle with each and every one of their cell phones. The two approached with caution as they approached the young girl with scarlet red hair. When Nao's green eyes saw them, she scoffed.

"Can you believe this?" She said with a smirk. "Twenty cell phones and not a damn one with Bluetooth capability."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "Robbery? Bit of an odd way to shop for cell phones, isn't it?"

"Beats monthly cell phone charges. What do you lesbos want?"

Natsuki pumped her fist. "Oh! Like that's any way to talk to-"

Shizuru held a gentle hand before Natsuki's mouth, in an attempt to silence her. "Ara, ara. We were wondering if Nao-san was willing to help us overcome this crisis."

"Thanks but no thanks." Nao sneered while stuffing a phone into her pocket. "If I'm going to get caught singing, I'd do it alone. Besides, work with you two? I have a reputation to keep, thank you very much."

"As a gold digger?" Natsuki asked.

"The politically correct term is 'home economics engineer', thank you very much!" Nao shouted.

"Like we needed you anyway…" Natsuki smirked. "you'd just get in the way."

"Like hell." Nao replied. "You're the loser here, Kuga. You're so pathetic in everything you do. I bet you can't do anything without Fujino over there."

"Whore!" Natsuki yelled.

"Little Bitch!" Nao retorted.

Then another orchestral score began.

Nao began. "_What is this feeling, so familiar and true_?"

Natsuki picked up where Nao left off.

"**It always happens when I lay my eyes on you.**"

"_My skin is crawling._ **My mind is reeling**."

"_My stomach is churning_"

"_**What is this feeling?**_"

"_**Always feels the same. Does it have a name?"**_

"_**Yyyyyyyyyyyyes…**_."

"Failure! You're so full of epic failure!"

"_For your hair_."

"**Your clothes**."

"_Your dentures_."

"_**Let's just say, 'You fail at life'**_!"

"_**I bet no one even visits your Facebook Wall."**_

"_**Someone should give AOTS a call."**_

"_**For such an epic failure"**_

"_**It's amazing that one can**_

_**Find something worse than 4chan**_

_**It's so bad, it's good!"**_

"_**And even if we were only to have met initially**_

_**It doesn't take a genius to see**_

_**That you'll be failing**_

_**Failing everything**_

_**Your whole life thru!"**_

All of a sudden the pile of bodies rose back to life as they threw themselves at Shizuru's feet.

(Ms Fujino, please save us if you can

If she didn't lead us here, we would've ran

She's a devil! She's a demon!

We don't mean to show a bias,

But Ms. Fujino, you're from Heaven!)

(Well these things do tend to try us.)

"_**What is this feeling, so familiar and true**_**?"**

"_**It always happens when I lay my eyes on you.**__"_

"_**My skin is crawling. My mind is reeling**_."

"_**My stomach is churning**_"

"_**What is this feeling?**_"

"_**Always feels the same. Does it have a name?"**_

"_**Yyyyyyyyyyyyes…**_."

(Failure! You're so full of epic failure!"

"For your hair."

"Your clothes."

"Your dentures."

"Let's just say, 'You fail at life'!"

"I bet no one even visits your Facebook Wall."

"Someone could give AOTS a call.")

"_**It's amazing that one can**_

(Failure!)

_**Find something worse than 4chan**_

(Failure!)

_**It's so bad, it's good!"**_

"_**And even if we were only to have met initially**_

_**It doesn't take a genius to see**_

(Failure!)

_**That you'll be…**_

(Failing)

_**failing**_

_**Truly deeply failing **_

_**Failing everything**_

_**Your whole life thru!"**_

Then and there, the entire orchestra faded out as the two stared at each other, out of breath from their exchange of insults. The rest of the male students simply scattered through the city streets as Shizuru took a seat at a nearby crate.

"Ara, ara." Shizuru replied. "If Nao-san has such a reputation to keep, the perhaps she wouldn't mind sharing it with her mother. Isn't that right, Natsuki?"

Then as if a bolt of lightning struck her, Natsuki realized this revelation. She grew a very diabolical smile.

"You wouldn't… " Nao stepped back.

"I don't know." Natsuki crept forward. "Wouldn't your mother want to know her daughter specializes in seducing older men?"

Nao turned backwards and bit her thumb. After a few curses underneath her breath, she turned around and sighed.

"Alright, I'll play with your game for a little while, but if you so much as embarrass me, I'll release those photos of you dressing up like a dog for the President over there."

Natsuki's eyes left their sockets "You knew about those?"

"I do now." Nao replied as she went ahead of the two.

"Dammit!" Natsuki cursed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the sanctuary, Yukino, Tate, Reito and Shiho carefully walked inside the inner sanctum. It had looked as normal as usual, but in contrast, the once closed door to the other dimension was now wide open. Yukino luckily had enough foresight to carry a flashlight with her. The four crept silently through the door, hoping that no one made a sound.

"Shiho!" Tate hissed. "Get your hands off my chest."

"But I need to hold you." The octopus girl replied.

"Then… grab something else."

Then, Shiho decided it would be best to slide her hands down to Tate's unmentionables.

"Shiho, on second thought, keep your hands on my chest."

"Shh! Look" Yukino pointed towards the opening only to see the giant space still there.

"Hmm, interesting." Reito replied, sipping his tea.

"What the hell?" Tate screamed. "I thought this thing was destroyed when Mai killed that thing in your chest, Reito!"

"I hope there's not a dastardly villain out there who's waiting to torture us…" Shiho whispered.

"Hi, there!" A slimy voice replied. The group turned to face a white haired, red eyed school boy in a school uniform.

"Nagi!" Yukino grit her teeth in frustration. "It was you all along!"

"Yes, and now I'm going to take you prisoner. How does that sound?" With just a snap of a finger, several Orphans appeared as they surrounded the group.

"Diana!" Yukino shouted as she crossed her arms. However, when she realized her Child did not come to her, she froze.

"Don't you remember!" Shiho shouted. "Our Childs disappeared when we defeated him the first time!"

"Kikukawa-san, run!" Reito cried out as he sipped on his tea. "We'll hold them off here, while you go get for help." Helpless to respond for a more solid plan without so many plotholes, Yukino nodded her head as she ran for the exit.

"Let her go." Nagi replied. "The best villains always let part of the plot leak out before the final confrontation. Now, bring the rest to me!"

The Orphans quickly grabbed the remaining prisoners and strapped them to chairs.

"Now this is the part where I torture you!" Nagi smiled sinisterly.

"Wait, you can't torture us!" Tate replied. "It goes against all humanitarian laws! You're gonna get in big trouble if someone finds out."

"Not if I torture you with mindless dreck. Then all the senators will do is blame society! Guess what I've got a pirated DVD of?"

"No…" Tate shook his head. "You wouldn't dare!"

"That's right!" Nagi smiled. "Today will be a special viewing of **Dragonball: Evolution**"

"Oh dear…" Reito winced as he continued to drink his tea.

"You evil son of a bitch!" Yuuichi cried as he struggled out of his binds.

"What's Dragonball?" Shiho asked.

"You'll soon find out. See you in ninety minutes!"

"No!!!!!!" Tate screamed.

**2nd Disclaimer:** I also do not own, "Loathing" copywrited to Wicked. Prolonged viewing of Dragonball: Evolution may cause the following side effects: retardation, depression, insanity, vomiting, seizures and death.


	5. Chapter 5

(**A/N:** I do not own or claim to own Mai Hime. Mai Hime is copyrighted to Bandai Entertainment as well as studio Sunrise. Please support the official release.)

_**Fuka Gakuen Musical 5**_

After what had seemed to be an eternity of bad acting, poor special effects and dreadful storytelling, the trio had somehow managed to survive the onslaught of cinematic backwash.

"Curses." Nagi muttered as he stared at his prisoners, still alive. "I should've realized that the main drawback of using **Dragonball: Evolution** as a means of torture is that it's too short. Next time, I'll have to get a much longer movie. Perhaps, Oliver Stone's **Alexander** will do."

"Well," Reito replied, missing his tea. "As a non-follower of the series, I was more confused than tortured."

"Why, Akira Toriyama!" Tate bawled as he remained strapped to his seat. "I thought as an executive producer, you would've changed things!"

"Wow, this show must really suck." Shiho panted as wriggled in vain.

"Well, then, if you're not going to succumb through the means of cinematic flops, then some fanfiction will have to do."

Tate winced. _"Please don't be Twilight. Please don't be Twilight. Please don't be Twilight._"

Shiho closed her eyes. _"Please let it be Twilight. Please let it be Twilight. Please let it be Twilight._"

"Ah!" Nagi smirked. "I've found just the masterpiece. It is none other than 'My Immortal' by the infamous **XXXbloodyrists666XXX**. Enjoy!"

It was at this point where a large wall of text appeared before the three students, and when Tate began to scream in terror.

"Reito! Close your eyes!"

"Excuse me?" The obsidian haired boy asked.

"It can't hurt you if you don't look. Close your eyes! It'll be terrible! Close your eyes!"

Reito followed Tate's instructions immediately and closed his eyes.

"Aw, it can't be that bad. Let's see…' _Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and_…' Ow. Onii-chan, this kind of hurts. Ow!"

"No! Shiho!" Tate exclaimed with his eyelids shut.

"It's too late for her!" Reito replied.

"Can't… stand… awfulness, and yet… can't… stop reading." Shiho uttered as her left eyelid twitched.

"Our only hope is that Kikukawa-san contacts Mai-san or someone else before Munakata-san becomes completely brain dead!" Reito explained.

"For the love of J.K. Rowling, hurry!" Tate cried out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai and Mikoto quickly ran as fast as they could to the church. Even though the sun shined brightly that day, the situation couldn't have been more ominous. Everywhere they had turned, more and more students danced and sang from various musical numbers. In fact, the kendo club had began singing 'Memory' from Cats. As they neared the church doors, Mikoto suddenly paused in mid-step.

"Mikoto?" Mai said as she whipped around. "What are you doing? We need to get Sister Yukariko!"

"I just thought of something." The cat girl crossed her arms and bent her head. "Last night, didn't Mai ask to keep singing as long as they could?"

"What?"

"I remember! Mai said she wanted everybody to keep singing. That means… Mai caused this!"

The orange haired girl jumped back at this response. "Mikoto! No, you've got it all wrong. I'd never."

"Did you or didn't you?" Mikoto shouted, tears filling up in her eyes.

"I… did. But not like this. I didn't want people to do things against their will. I just wanted all of us to stay together, that's all."

A thick silence ran through the air. The two girls looked away from each other, contemplating on what should be done.

"If Mai fixes this, then Mai is forgiven!" Mikoto nodded. Mai smiled listening to this, only to hear a sharp set of Organ notes ring from inside.

"It's coming from the church!" Mai exclaimed. Inside, they saw none other than Sister Yukariko pouring her heart out on the alter.

"_Beata Maria_

_You know I am a righteous woman_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud_

Somewhere an invisible chorus rang in the background.

_Et tibit Mater (And to you, Sister)_

_Beata Maria_

_You know I'm so much purer than_

_The common, hot-blooded, passionate youth_

_Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)_

_Then tell me, Maria_

_Why I see him dancing there_

_Why his delicate eyes still scorch my soul_

_Cogitatione (In thought)_

_I feel him, I see him_

_His taut and rounded behind_

_Is blazing in me out of all control_

_Verbo et opere (In word and deed)_

_Like fire_

_Hellfire_

_This fire in my skin_

_His well toned_

_Hard 6 pack_

_Is turning me to sin_

_It's not my fault"_

Somewhat still being confused, both Mai and Mikoto watched as Sister Yukariko ran in her own stupor as if being chased by demons.

_Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

_I'm not to blame_

_Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

_It is the art teacher_

_The seducer who sent this flame_

_Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)_

_It's not my fault_

_Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

_If in God's plan_

_Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

_He made the devil so much_

_seductive than a common man_

_Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)_

_Protect me, Maria_

_Don't let this devil make me fall_

_Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone_

_Remove Ishigami_

_And let him taste his comupaance _

_Or else let him be mine and mine alone_

_Hellfire_

_Dark fire_

_Now sensei, it's your turn_

_Choose me as_

_Your wife_

_Or you will burn!"_

It was then Yukariko slammed the final keys of the organ and breathed a heavy sigh, turning to face a bewildered Mai and Mikoto.

"Oh! Hello, younglings. Have been here to cleanse your souls of the devil that has been roaming about? If so, then you're going to have to make an appointment. I've already booked an exorcism tonight." Yukariko's words, as always were sanctimonious.

"Sister!" Mai shouted. "It's not the devil that's making everyone sing and dance, it's something else entirely."

"What is it, then?" The nun asked incredulously.

"We… haven't exactly figured that out, yet. But, that's why we need everyone right now!"

The nun steadily shook her head. "I'm sorry, younglings. But my days of fighting have long since passed."

"But it's only been 9 months!"

"Besides, I have a family to tend to now. And as everybody knows, the one with the family is always the first one to die in movies. Just look at Hughes in Fullmetal Alchemist."

Mai put her hand to her chin. Steadily, she thought with caution in order to persuade Yukariko to join them.

"But, as a Christian, isn't it your duty to vanquish evil when it is made apparent, or some other broad interpretation of the sort?"

Yukariko looked up and realized the error of her ways. "Hmm, you may have a very obscure point there. Very well, I'll immediately change my mind and join you."

Mai sighed a breath of relief, but noticed that Mikoto had been given no lines of dialogue.

"Mikoto? Are you okay? You've been strangely quiet for these last few exchanges of dialogue."

"Where?" the cat girl asked.

"Where what?" Mai uttered back.

"Where is that song from? I can't figure it out."

Mai jumped back. "Mikoto, you don't remember? It's from 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame', 1996."

"Then how come I don't remember it?"

Sister Yukariko spoke up. "Apparently the Disney Corporation doesn't like the idea of physically deformed heroes as their mascots, and wants to avoid as much references to the holy church as much as possible."

"Wait a minute…" Mai whispered. "Corporations… That's it!"

"What's it?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"I'll explain along the way. Follow me!" Mai burst out the door and quickly ran up towards a familiar sunny hill. "Think about it! Who else would want to rule the world by using singing?"

"It couldn't be." Sister Yukariko said quietly.

"I don't get it. What is it?" Mikoto asked while running on all fours.

"The cuprit must be none other than… The Searrs Corporation!" Mai shouted as she saw two figures sitting peacefully on the grass.

"Alyssa-chan!" Mai shouted to the grade schooler and her robot assistant. "It was you all along, wasn't it?"

"Excuse me?" Alyssa said dolefully.

"Your corporation decided to take over the world by unleashing- er- wait… It made sense when Sister Yukariko said corporation."

Alyssa smirked. "I find their gaps in logic quite amusing, don't you, Miyu?"

Miyu turned to her mistress. "I wasn't programmed to feel humor, Ojou-sama. But if you say it is funny, then it must be funny."

"But in the movies, someone always says a random statement and it turns out to be the solution to everything."

"Except we're the Searrs 'Foundation'." Alyssa said. Then Mai mentally slapped herself on the forehead.

"Oops." Mai said.

"Besides, how could we possibly make everyone sing and dance against their will?"

Mai rubbed the back of her head. "Because you have that kind of money?"

"While that is true, I hardly see the profit of making everyone a constant carousel while we're trying to unleash our master plan."

Sister Yukariko gasped. "To take over the world?"

"We own a large number of businesses and corporations. We already control the world. What we want is more fanfiction written about us."

Miyu patted her mistress on the head. "Ever since the previous events of the Hime Carnival ended, there has been a 99.9 percent decline in stories written about Ojou-sama. We intend to change that."

"Thus, we would have no time to waste on this ludicrous scheme when it diverts attention from me. Come, Miyu. Let us depart."

"Wait!" Mikoto yelled out. "Why aren't you singing? I thought everyone had to sing because of-" Mikoto turned to Mai who quickly shook her head. "the curse."

"Very well." Alyssa responded. "I'll sing."

"_Who are the little girls in pain?_

_Just trapped in castle in dark side of moon."_

"Hold on a minute." Sister Yukariko interrupted. "That's just what you've been singing all along."

"Of course. Don't tell me that you haven't figured out the curse's loophole of how you can pick your own songs and not just been waiting for random musical numbers to strike you?"

The group went completely silent, unsure how to answer them.

"Encyclopedia Dramatica was right. 16 year old girls are the worst beings on the planet."

"Wait," Mai interrupted. "What about Miyu? Doesn't she sing?"

Miyu stared at them coldly. "Don't be silly. I'm an android. Androids don't sing."

"Oh, like that's an excuse!" Mai shouted.

Sister Yukariko spoke up. "Then, if you weren't responsible, who was?"

Alyssa simply sighed. "It's probably Nagi."

"But that's impossible." Mai responded. "Nagi has no more power. What makes you so sure?"

"Because only Nagi would think that making everyone sing and dance is a feasible plan for taking over the world. That or he wants to make everybody extremely annoyed."

"You can't prove that." Mai quipped.

Suddenly everyone's cellphone went off. As they quickly shut out their embarrassing ringtones, they opened a message.

"**It was Nagi! Meet me at the Library! –** Diana."

All three went silent when they heard the message.

"Miyu, let's go. I'm tired of stating the obvious."

"Yes, Ojou-sama." The android said. Mai would've naturally stopped them, but all three of them hurried to the inner library, hoping they weren't too late.

(**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own 'Hellfire'. 'Hellfire is copyrighted to the Disney corporation and all its affiliates.**)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**I do not own or claim to own Mai Hime. Mai Hime is copyrighted to Sunrise Studios as well as Bandai Entertainment. Please support the official release.

_**Fuka Gakuen Musical 6**_

It was nearly evening when the three arrived. Mai, Mikoto and Sister Yukariko finally arrived at the outside of the library, hoping they weren't too late. There, Natsuki, Shizuru, Nao and Yukino were waiting patiently.

"There you are!" Natsuki barked at them. "What took you so long?"

Mai panted, out of breath. "How did you get here so fast? We only got the text five minutes ago."

"We figured it was Nagi all along." Nao leaned back. "Don't tell me you thought it was the pre-schooler."

"Dammit!" Mai shouted. "Has everyone already figured out the plot besides us?"

"Yes." Natsuki shouted. "Now come on, we have to save Reito!"

"What about Tate and Shiho?" Sister Yukariko asked.

"Them too." All the girls ran into the library, saw the underground passage open and ran inside. There, they found a giant dark space with a purple haze in the background. Once again, they had found the underground hell that Nagi used to reside in.

"Okay," The girls heard, remembering a slimy male voice. "Our guests are running late. So, you'll have a choice. **D.E.B.S.** **or But I'm a Cheerleader**."

"Drop those crappy movies, Nagi!" Natsuki shouted. "And let our friends go. And Shiho too."

"Ah! The gang's all here!" Nagi sneered. "At long last, I can do what every great villain does. Capture the main characters and succeed in my master plan."

"Wait a minute!" Mai shouted out. "You owe us an explanation detailing your methods and your reasons! Otherwise, you wouldn't be a great villain, now would you?"

The white haired boy bent his head for a moment and nodded.

"You do have a point there. Fine, ask away."

Natsuki shouted first. "How were you able to get your powers back while we're childless?"

"It's simple. I've gained the upper hand by using the most evil power of all."

Natsuki repeated his statement. "The most evil power of all?"

"Yes. **YouTube**."

The audience of girls stopped and muttered to themselves. "It's not that evil."

"After being purchased by Google!"

"Oh my god! You bastard!" Natsuki shouted.

"Yes. With the powers of Google/Youtube as well as the evil forces of Viacom, and 20th Century Fox, I will bend the world to do my bidding. As well as remove all user created videos and ban accounts."

"But what is your motivation?" Mai asked. "What reason could you have for doing this?"

Nagi smiled. "I'm glad you asked that. For years, I've been nothing but a backup villain. I've always stood by the sidelines as the real bad guys hog all the spotlight. Can you imagine how annoying that is? Seriously, not even DeviantArt acknowledges my existence. However, I've figured out a way to become a real villain."

"Too bad our story has no more conflict, Nagi." Natsuki stated. "So we don't need a villain anymore."

"That's where you're wrong, Natsuki-chan." Nagi smirked. "I have the perfect solution to fix it. You see, all I have to do is make the world so unlivable, so annoying that everyone will need to leave the planet. Thus, a new setting will be born and thus a new conflict will spawn."

Nao began to show her impatience. "What the hell are you babbling about?"

"I'm talking about the future. Behold!" Nagi shouted as he turned to his giant TV, made out of dead roots and broken promises.

"The future." A heavy guitar solo foreshadowed the ominous future to come.

"_Mitsuketa no Dream._

_Dokidoki ga tomaranal_

_Mai Star Dream"_

"Oh my god." Mai shouted. "What the hell is this?"

Sister Yukariko stood silent in horror. "Dear Kami-sama. Is this a… sequel?"

"No." Nagi replied. "Something much more disappointing. A **spin-off."**

"_Hi! I'm Arika Yumemiya! I want to become the next Hokage! I mean, Meister Otome._"

"Now your series will become an even more obvious rip-off of other anime, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it! Regardless of how shockingly bad it is and how it's completely inferior to the original, fans will flock to see this, just like they did with **Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen**."

"Wait." Reito replied, weak from the torture. "I'm inside a robot suit?"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Tate whispered. "And why am I hitting on a girl younger than myself?"

"I'm being nice to somebody?" Nao hissed. "What the crap? I'm never nice to anybody!"

"Why is Midori evil?" Natsuki asked. "That's a complete reversal of her character!"

"_Wow._" Yukino thought to herself. "_Haruka-chan looks really beautiful with a ball and chain. Hmm… Ball and chain._"

"Wait, where am I? I'm a main character, aren't I?" Mai shouted.

"That's the best part!" Nagi smirked. "You don't appear until Episode 23! That's right. You only get 4 episodes of screentime!"

"No! That's a lie! That's impossible!"

"I'm going to do to you what Yugioh GX did to Yugioh, what 5d's did to GX and what 4kids did to the Yugioh license in general!"

"Nothing can be as horrible as what 4kids did to Yugioh!" Mai shouted.

"You wanna bet?"

"Get him!" Sister Yukariko shouted.

"Wait!" Natsuki paused. "Maybe this isn't so bad. I mean, sure they've changed a lot of things about us, but maybe starring in a new setting is a good change of pace. If we look at this with an open mind, then-"

"_Can I get you anything, Shizuru Onee-sama?_"

It was about this time Natsuki turned to the screen to see Shizuru kissing with a certain emerald haired girl. They caressed each other slowly and in the next scene, Shizuru inexplicably held a baby rattle while sucking on a pacifier.

Needless to say, Natsuki screamed bloody murder.

"Oh, hell no. Attack!"

Thus all the Hime rushed toward Nagi, in an attempt to dethrone him of his newfound power. Unfortunately, Orphans spawned quickly and retaliated with full force. Much of the Hime were found helpless without their powers. Only Natsuki, with her martial arts training, Shizuru with her quick wit and Mikoto, with sword training, stood a plausible chance.

"It's no use!" Nagi taunted. "With the millions of hits Youtube generates each day, I'll have an unlimited number of Orphans at my side."

"_Damn it!_" Mai cursed to herself. _"How are we going to beat Youtube/Google and their annoying songs. Wait- That's it!_"

"Nao-chan!" The orange haired girl shouted to her classmate. "Does your phone have access to the internet?"

"Sure!" Nao cried out while outrunning a 4 legged Orphan. "But why?"

"I have an idea, just trust me!"

Nao quickly lobbed the phone to Mai who quickly texted to go to an online site.

One by one, the Hime fell. Yukino was the first due to her frail physical nature. Then Sister Yukariko was quickly plucked from the floor. Nao, despite her ability to take down grown men, had much more difficulty with three orphans at her side. Natsuki put up a strong fight, but after seeing Shizuru in danger, she sacrificed her stance for a vain rescue. After the both of them were caught, Mikoto quickly pounced and hit Orphans away with her kendo stick. Alas, not even her training could overcome the fact that her weapon was fake. It wasn't long before nearly all the Hime were captured and held by Orphans.

Nagi simply smiled. "Well now that we've got that out of the way, it's time for the big finale!"

"Everybody listen!" Mikoto shouted. "He may make us dance, but we can pick our own songs! Alyssa-chan said so!"

"Now, Dance Dance, we're falling apart to half time." Nagi sneered.

Tate groaned. "That reference wasn't subtle at all!"

"Well, there's nothing really subtle about me! Now Dance!" The Orphans let their captives go as all of the Hime began to dance in rhythmic and simultaneous movements. However, as they preformed perfect choreography, something strange happened.

No music played.

"What is this?" Nagi muttered. "Why isn't anybody singing?"

Suddenly, as if a miracle happened, everyone's movements began to shift back to normal. The Hime gained control of their voices and the Orphans began to disappear.

"Nagi!" Mai shouted from the background. "What's the one thing these musical numbers have in common?"

"They stick to your head?" Natsuki suggested.

"They're extremely annoying?" Nao pondered.

"They have lavish choreography?" Nagi suggested.

"While that may be true, you've all forgotten one very important fact: they've all been reproduced without the permission of their owners, thus violating the copyright policy."

"No…" Nagi whispered. "You couldn't have-"

"I can. After reporting these songs to the administrators, all of your video's audio has been disabled by the **WMG**."

"No!" Nagi cried out. "All my videos have been muted. Now they just look extremely awkward! But how could you have beaten me? You have no power!"

"That's where you're wrong Nagi!" Mai shouted. "It was your own reliance of Google/Youtube that drove all of your subscribers away."

"No!" Nagi shouted. "Why Chad and Steve? You said things wouldn't change! You said you would make things better for the Youtube community! Now all my favorite songs aren't available, even to me!"

"Don't worry, Nagi!" Natsuki smiled. "You can always download songs off of iTunes. But as everyone knows, the best ones cost 1.29 USD."

"Argh!!!!" Nagi wriggled in his seat, unable to comprehend how his plan had unraveled.

"Now put everything back to normal." Natsuki demanded.

"Oh, alright."

Mai stepped in. "And make it so that everyone forgets this incident except for us."

"That's a bit Dues ex Machina, isn't it?"

"You did it once, you can do it again."

"Fine." With a snap of his fingers, everyone stood inside the library again.

"It'll take about midnight before the curse ends completely, but for the most part, everything's back to normal." Then Nagi quickly disappeared in a poof of smoke, confusing and confounding everybody.

"Ugh." Shiho groaned. "My head hurts, Onii-chan."

Tate bent over her. "It'll be okay. You just need to lay off bad writing for a while."

Reito smiled as he sipped his tea. "Who would've figured that a complete lack of expressive freedom would've saved the day?"

"No." Natsuki said. "Corporations didn't save the day. It was Mai." Everyone nodded and cheered, for the orange haired girl. However, she and Mikoto exchanged glances and knew immediately what they had to do.

"No," Mai shook her head. "You're wrong. You see… I wished for this."

Everyone gasped melodramatically.

"It was last night when I came back home. I must have given Nagi the idea to do this in the first place. I'm… sorry."

"But," Natsuki said. "You saved us all. Therefore, that redeems what you've done. So, nothing's changed."

The rest of the group joined in. "Yeah, Sure. Of course."

"Still, we can't let this go unpunished. So… I propose no Karaoke for a month."

"Yes!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But-but… That's not fair!" Mai cried out. "I'm only human. How about 2 weeks instead?"

"3 weeks." Natsuki smiled. "And no humming in the shower."

"Deal." Mai pouted.

As the rest of the group went back to their boring little lives, Natsuki put a hand on Shizuru's shoulder. The crimson eyed president met Natsuki's viridian orbs. They stared at each other, thankful they had won over their foe.

"Hey, Shizuru. Do you remember what you asked me to do, this morning and I said no?"

"Ara, ara." The President teased. "I have difficulty remembering. Perhaps, Natsuki can refresh it for me."

"You know… from that movie." Natsuki replied, reluctantly.

"I had the idea that Natsuki didn't want to do it."

The blue haired girl chuckled. "You only live once. Meet me at 11:30, same place."

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuki wriggled in her tuxedo. She cursed at how the rental place had to charge her more for 'custom made' situations. Still, she didn't mind wearing a navy blue overcoat with white ruffles on her chest and her hair tied in a single ponytail. She turned to her right, seeing Sister Yukariko smile.

"You know the song?" Natsuki asked.

"My daughter loves it. How could I not know it?"

"Sorry, if she's a bit late; I'm not even sure if-"

"If I had the right dress? Ara, ara." Shizuru's light hearted voice responded. Natsuki turned to see Shizuru in a sunflower yellow dress with a large train and ruffles. "Natsuki should know better."

"Whatever." Natsuki smiled. "Let's get this over with before I regret it."

Natsuki took the lead as she began waltzing Shizuru around.

"_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends _

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly"_

Natsuki gave Shizuru a gentle twirl over Shizuru's shoulder, letting her brilliant train bloom like a flower.

"_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast"_

Natsuki winced at the word 'Beast', but Shizuru quickly doused that rage with a gentle rub of her cheek.

"_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Bitter sweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong"_

In an odd way, Natsuki began to understand Shizuru's obsession with the song. In a way, they had been the exact same characters as in the song. In a way, Shizuru reached out to her the same way that the girl reached out to the monster. Though there were significant differences between them, somehow it felt the same.

_Certain as the sun _

_Rising in the East _

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast"_

As the music began to slow down, so did they. Their large steps shrank into smaller ones and they knelt close by into a warm embrace.

"_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast"_

Even as the music drowned out, even as Sister Yukariko stopped singing, they knelt closer to each other, forever dancing.

(**A/N**: Okay, I better clear up some things before jumps on me. First of all, I don't hate **Mai Otome**; I was just… less than enthusiastic about it. Granted, it did make a bigger playground for the cast to play in, and there were some neat elements, but I didn't like Arika as much as I liked Mai and the pacing felt really off. For the record, I really enjoyed **Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen **for the two fight scenes in there. As for **D.E.B.S.** and **But I'm a Cheerleader…**, I thought they were failed comedies with lesbianism just thrown in. BIaC was pathetic because it parodied everything except its cliché love plot and **D.E.B.S.**just felt like an independent film without any of the charm or wit. But as for Youtube, I stand by everything I've said about it. If Youtube continues to be asinine about its copyright polices, pretty soon everyone will leave and watch something else.

That's it from me, I hope you continue to have wonderful lives.

Until then, Keep Writing!)


End file.
